


Hand to Hand and Other Places

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Epilogue What Epilogue, Erotica, Fighting, First Time, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, One-Shot, Romance, Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension, year written: 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-04
Updated: 2010-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry Potter and Ron Weasley become roommates when they join the Auror Academy after years of living apart, Harry's intense feelings for his best mate become an unexpected complication.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand to Hand and Other Places

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=bestmates_xmas)[**bestmates_xmas**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=bestmates_xmas) gift exchange. [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=trubbleclef)[**trubbleclef**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=trubbleclef), I can't tell you how excited I was to be assigned to write for you. I attempted to fit as many of your kinks and requests into this story as I could, and while I was unable to get in all of the kinks I had originally intended for this story to have, I truly hope that you enjoy it. Happy Christmas! Many thanks to our amazing mod for her patience with me and to [](http://oncelikeshari.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**oncelikeshari**](http://oncelikeshari.dreamwidth.org/) who saved my arse with the late night beta and also provided me with a title when I was stuck.

**Title:** Hand to Hand…and Other Places  
 **Summary:** When Harry Potter and Ron Weasley become roommates when they join the Auror Academy after years of living apart, Harry's intense feelings for his best mate become an unexpected complication.  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings:** EWE, mention of past Ron/Hermione, mention of current George/Hermione, First Time, Frotting, Angst, and lots of UST  
 **Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear I am up to no good… err… that is to say that I do not in fact own Harry Potter or Ron Weasley. I just play with them and put them back a little dirtier than how I found them:P  
 **Author's Note:** Written for the [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=bestmates_xmas)[**bestmates_xmas**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=bestmates_xmas) gift exchange. [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=trubbleclef)[**trubbleclef**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=trubbleclef), I can't tell you how excited I was to be assigned to write for you. I attempted to fit as many of your kinks and requests into this story as I could, and while I was unable to get in all of the kinks I had originally intended for this story to have, I truly hope that you enjoy it. Happy Christmas! Many thanks to our amazing mod for her patience with me and to [](http://oncelikeshari.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**oncelikeshari**](http://oncelikeshari.dreamwidth.org/) who saved my arse with the late night beta and also provided me with a title when I was stuck.  


Hand to Hand...and Other Places

  
The sun streamed brightly through the window, rousing Harry Potter from the deep throws of slumber. The steady, comforting sound of Ron Weasley's breathing could be clearly heard from the opposite bed, causing Harry to smile. He had missed this.

It had been a long time since Harry and Ron had last shared a bedroom. Not since the war's end, when Ron had moved into the flat above Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to be with George, had Harry awoken to the peaceful sound of his best mate's breathing.

This was to be their first day of training at the Auror Academy and Harry could barely contain his excitement. Harry and Ron had both been given an open invitation to join the ranks of the Aurors when the war ended two years ago, but when Ron decided that he wanted to help George get back on his feet before signing up, Harry opted to wait until his best mate was ready so that they could go through the training program together.

Harry rolled over in his bed and fumbled clumsily around the top of his bedside table in search of his glasses. He finally located them and put them on. Sleepily, he blinked his eyes into focus and glanced at the clock.

"FUCK!" Harry yelled as he jumped out of bed and moved swiftly to wake his oblivious roommate. "Ron, you need to get up!" he called out as he gently shook his friend's shoulder.

Ron moaned loudly and burrowed deeper into the blankets in protest of his forceful waking. Despite the urgency of the situation, Harry couldn't help but to smile. Ron had never been much of morning person, but they didn't have time for this so Harry pulled the covers off the bed entirely.

"Get up you lazy git," Harry urged. "It's eight o'clock and we need to move. We're late; class is supposed to be starting right now!"

It was Ron's turn to sit up in shock as Harry's words finally penetrated. "Bloody hell," Ron murmured as he rolled out of bed and promptly tripped over one of the shoes that he had left alongside it.

Harry rushed into their small bathroom and swiftly relieved himself before shifting over to the sink. Harry said nothing as Ron quickly squeezed past him on his own quest for the toilet. There was, of course no time for modesty, considering just how late they were. He turned on the tap to set about brushing his teeth, but despite himself, Harry couldn't help catching a quick glance of his best mate's firm naked arse.

'This is not the time for this,' Harry thought to himself firmly as he forced himself to look away. Not of course, that there ever was a good time to be thinking about, let alone staring at Ron's arse while he was trying to have a piss.

Harry was thankful that Ron finished his business quickly, at least until Ron also made his way over to the sink and asked him to, "Budge over."

As Harry moved to allow his friend to share the sink, he suddenly found himself transfixed by close proximity of Ron's body to his own. Ron's bare arms brushed lightly against his own, creating a warm tingling sensation every time they made contact. He had to force himself not to stare at that expanse of creamy pale skin that was dotted with freckles; to tear his eyes away from the definitive silvery scars that ran the full length of those arms.

Harry rushed to finish his morning absolutions and fled the bathroom. This was a complication that Harry had not anticipated would come about from moving back in with his best mate. Fortunately, he didn't have the time to dwell on it right now. He got dressed in record time. Ron emerged from the bathroom and finished dressing only a minute behind him.  
Harry quickly grabbed both of their wands, tossed Ron's to him, and then they both Apparated directly outside the classroom door. They looked at each other for courage and took a deep breath to prepare themselves for the inevitable onslaught. Ron turned the knob and gingerly opened the door. The room, however, was empty.

Ron turned back toward him, puzzled, "Do you think that we came to the right room?"

"I'm sure of it," Harry answered affirmatively. "I don't think that both of us would have chosen to Apparate to the same wrong room if we had made a mistake."

"Well," Ron pondered. "Do you think that the class moved to a different room for a practical evaluation after the lesson began? We are fifteen minutes late after all."

"Maybe," Harry answered. "We should go and try to find…" he paused mid-sentence as he noticed a little ball of feathers flying erratically toward them. "…uh, Ron, is that Pig?"

The little owl zoomed over to Ron and proceeded to fly in excited circles around his master's head. "Pig, what are you doing here? I thought that George and Hermione were supposed to be watching you." Ron reached up and gently plucked his owl out of the air as Pig affectionately hooted a greeting.

"Is there a message, Ron?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yeah, hang on, let me get it off," Ron answered as he carefully removed a scrap of parchment off of Pig's leg. He unrolled the message and a scowl appeared on his face as he read the note. "Bloody hell," Ron groaned grumpily as he passed the note to Harry.

  


 **  
_Good morning, boys!_   
**

**  
_As I'm sure you are probably just beginning to figure out, you have been pranked. I'm afraid that George had his heart set on playing a joke on you guys this morning. I mean really, Ron, asking George and I to help you move into your new flat yesterday was practically an invitation for him to incite havoc._   
**

**  
_Fortunately for the two of you, I was able to convince him that if he must play a trick on you, that it really should be one that wouldn't end up sabotaging you on your very first day of training. (Trust me when I tell you that you don't even want to know what he originally had in store for you guys.) I was therefore able to persuade him to charm all of your clocks to move an hour ahead after you both went to sleep last night._   
**

**  
_So congratulations, not only are you not late for class, you are actually an entire hour early._   
**

**  
_Good luck to you both and have a great first day of training boys!_   
**

**  
_Love always,_   
**

**  
_Hermione_   
**

  



Harry laughed, relieved to not actually be late on their first day. "Who knew Hermione had such a mischievous streak in her?"

"She's been nothing but a bloody menace ever since she got together with George," Ron grumbled.

Harry chuckled as he replied, "I don't know. If anything I think that she's mellowed George out a bit."

The two of them took a seat in the empty classroom, and happily spent the remainder of their extra hour plotting how best to get back at Hermione and George.

~*~

As soon as Ron left, Harry collapsed on his bed with a sigh of relief. It had taken no small amount of convincing on Harry's part to get Ron to go out without him tonight, and although Harry felt bad for lying to Ron, he really needed some time alone to sort out his head. It had been a really rough week. Between the close proximity of training and living together, Harry's already intense feelings for Ron had grown even stronger. It was becoming increasingly more difficult for him to hide this attraction from his best mate.

Ron had really come into his own after his amicable split from Hermione last year. While Harry hadn't gotten together with anyone since he'd split up with Ginny at the end of his 6th year, Ron had dated a number of women. While none of those relationships had ever grown too serious, Harry knew for a fact that when he put his mind to it, Ron could easily pick up any woman that he wanted. He was certain that it was only a matter of time before Ron would find a nice witch and settle down, and Harry burned with possessive jealousy at the thought.

Harry rolled over and stared up at the ceiling, breathing deeply to try and regain control of his rebellious thoughts. He needed to stop thinking about Ron this way. He was practically vibrating out of his skin with lust for his best mate; his beautiful, loyal, sexy, and woefully straight best mate. Harry was terrified that if he couldn't find a way to get these feelings under control that he would give the game away and end up losing Ron forever.

He probably should have known that his attempts to censor his thoughts were merely efforts in futility. Harry's hand moved of its own accord and pressed against his groin, as his fantasies finally got the better of him. He had actively resisted the idea of consciously wanking to thoughts of his best mate, resulting in Harry having taken more cold showers in the past week then he had even when he was living with the Dursley's. But nothing he tried had worked and now Harry finally yielded to the temptation.

Harry closed his eyes and was instantly flooded with mental images of Ron as he slipped his hand underneath his training robes and into his pants. He was achingly hard and he stroked himself lightly as he focused on an image of Ron in his mind's eye. He could see Ron, hot and sweaty from running a Keeper's drill, with strands of that glorious red hair adhering to his forehead.

His friend was all alone in the locker room dressed in his Quidditch leathers, and Harry stroked himself harder and faster as he imagined Ron slowly stripping himself of each piece of clothing and walking over to the showers. The water was turned on drenching the fiery strands of Ron's hair and cascading down over the length of his body. Harry was envious of that water for getting to touch the perfection of Ron's pale, freckled skin, in places he knew he could only dream to touch. It got to drip down his neck to his proud shoulders and down his strong back. It could freely roam down his arms and caress the silvery scars that adorned them. It would pour down his firm chest, stomach, and buttocks; flow down his muscular legs, and nestle into the tangle of red curls before reaching that perfect cock.

Ron would take himself in hand then, under the warm caressing stream of the shower, and stroke himself to full erection. Harry threw his head back in ecstasy and whimpered as he imagined Ron doing the exact same thing under the warm spray. He played his bollocks and tugged hard and fiercely at his erection, every move mirrored by the Ron in Harry's fantasy. Ron opened his brilliantly blue eyes and Harry could feel the tension building as he focused on them, getting closer and closer until he came in his pants, hard and fast with Ron's name spilling with a sob from his lips.

Harry curled into himself on the bed as he came down to earth; the enormity of what he had just done having hit him with an overwhelming intensity. Tears ran freely down his cheeks as he accepted that there was no way that he'd be able to combat these feelings. Harry was doomed. He was in love with his best friend in the universe, but there was no way that he would never be able to tell him. So, Harry spelled away the mess he had made, clutched tightly at his pillow, and quietly cried himself to sleep.

~*~

The next day they were in a private training room, practicing for their upcoming exam on non-magical physical combat.

"You're going to have to do a lot better than that mate," Ron taunted as he easily dodged Harry's attempt to take him down.

Ron had a definite advantage over Harry during their sparing matches. He was much taller, broader, and stronger than Harry was physically. If Harry didn't fight smart, thinking out his moves and playing to his advantages, Ron could easily wipe the floor with him in a fight. The trouble was that Harry was having a very hard time concentrating. He tried again, clumsily throwing a punch at Ron, and this time his friend caught hold of his wrist and with a few quick moves twisted his arm behind his back and held it there.

"Shit!" he cursed.

"You're not concentrating, Harry," Ron said seriously. "What would you do if I was a criminal and you got caught without your wand?"

Ron released his hold on Harry's wrist and backed up a couple of paces. "Let's change things up. I'm going to attack you this time. Try to hold me off or take me down. Don't hold back, Harry because I'm not going to, okay?"

Harry swallowed hard and nodded. "Okay," he answered.

Ron lunged at Harry. He attempted to dodge, but Ron had caught a hold of his sleeve and pulled him back. Harry swung his fist hard at Ron's side in an attempt to get him to release his grip, but Ron was faster and captured his wrist before it had the opportunity to make impact. Ron lunged again, this time managing to wrestle Harry to the ground, collapsing on top of him hard enough to stun him from the force of the impact.

Harry struggled as hard as he could, trying hard to find some leverage to throw Ron off of him. He managed to free the sleeve that was caught in Ron's grip only to have his hand recaptured and pinned firmly above his head. He tried to roll away, but Ron used the full weight of his body to pin down his smaller frame, and hooked his legs tightly around Harry's to prevent him from kicking.

"Gottcha," Ron teased, as Harry squirmed below him.

'This is really bad', Harry thought as he struggled to free himself. Ron's face was mere inches away from his own, and with their bodies pressed so close together there was no way that Harry could hide it if he suddenly… Shit! He froze as Ron shifted and caused his thigh to come into contact with Harry's groin, provoking the inevitable reaction.

Harry couldn't breathe. He closed his eyes, paralyzed with terror. There was no way that Ron wouldn't notice. He felt Ron freeze the moment he felt it and tears welled up behind his eyelids.

"Harry?" Ron asked softly.

Harry opened his eyes, and blinked through his tears to look at Ron's face. His beautiful blue eyes were wide; his confusion apparent and Harry would have rather faced down Voldemort again than to have to face the consequences of this moment.

"I'm sorry," Harry cried his voice scarcely louder than a whisper. "Oh, Godric, Ron I'm so sorry."

Mortification overwhelmed his senses. It was too much. He couldn't handle it and so he did the only thing he could. He fled, Apparating away from under Ron before the look in his eyes had the chance to turn from confusion to revulsion.

~*~

He couldn't go back to the flat. Going to the Burrow was out of the question. He couldn't go find Hermione because he already knew she was with George. Virtually every safe place that he would normally retreat to was in some way related to the Weasley's, thus rendering them useless in this particular situation. Instead he Apparated straight to Sirius's bedroom at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, sat down on the floor in the corner of the room, hugged his knees to his chest and sobbed.

He lost track of time as he sat there and cried, lost to everything except his grief until he was startled by the feel of a gentle touch on his arm. Harry's head shot up and he stared in disbelief at his eyes met Ron's.

"You followed me," Harry said, his voice shaking.

"Of course I followed you, you bloody stupid git," Ron answered as he pulled Harry into a fiercely protective hug. "I'll always follow you. You should know that by now."

"You mean you don't hate me?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Why on earth would I hate you?" Ron asked, genuinely confused.

"Because I want… and you like girls, and you're a bloke, and I shouldn't and I'm sorry…" but Harry's ramblings were cut off as Ron's lips descended upon his in a deep and sensuous kiss.

Harry whimpered into the kiss and threw his arms around Ron's neck. He held on for dear life as Ron gently swiped his tongue across Harry's lips in a silent request for entrance. Harry opened his mouth and willingly drowned himself in the sweetness of Ron's kiss. He twined his tongue alongside Ron's drawing it deeper into his mouth as he sought to caress every inch of it.

They pulled apart then, breathing heavy; resting their forehead's against the other's.

"Wow," Harry whispered with awe.

"Yeah," Ron agreed as he reached for the fastenings of Harry's training robes and swiftly released them. Then Ron eased them gently off his shoulders until he was wearing naught but his boxers.

Harry's hands were shaking as he reached toward Ron's robes to do the same, unable to help running his fingers over his mate's bare skin.

"I never believed that I'd ever be able to touch you like this," Harry breathed. "I'm afraid I'm going to wake up any minute."

"You're not dreaming, mate," Ron answered with a smile as he leaned in to capture Harry's lips with his own.

Harry groaned as Ron pulled him onto his lap their aching erections making contact through the thin cotton of their boxers.

"I don't know what I'm doing," Harry admitted breathlessly.

Ron chuckled lightly, "Neither do I, but I figure we can work it out as we go along."

They kissed passionately; their lips and tongues and teeth battling each other for dominance as they divested themselves of the last remaining barrier between them. Harry sucked at the salty skin of Ron's neck while his fingers traced up and down the silvery scars on his arms. He whimpered as Ron wrapped his large hand around both of their weeping cocks, stroking them together hard and fast.

He didn't last long. Harry climaxed first, so hard and fast that he saw stars and Ron followed just a moment behind. For a long while they lay there, wrapped in each other's arms on the floor until Harry finally broke the silence.

"I love you, you know?" Harry said softly.

"I know," Ron confirmed. "I love you too, Harry. I always have."

Harry kissed Ron again, only softer this time and sighed in contentment.

Everything was going to be okay.


End file.
